


Avocato x Male!Ventrexian!Reader SMUT

by NuggetSpace



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Little bit of blood, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuggetSpace/pseuds/NuggetSpace
Summary: While on a mission you get shot after jumping in front of your boyfriend to save him. God you don’t want to die a virgin.





	Avocato x Male!Ventrexian!Reader SMUT

Shots were fired has you began shooting at Lord Commander’s soldiers, blood spattered as you hit each one, you gave yourself a pack on the back for your aiming skills. You and the others were trying to get into the base to get some info on Little Cato, hoping to find him. Once you saw you had a path clear you called over to Avocato to notify him. “Avo! All clear!” Avocato looked over to you with a grin, he ran over to your side “Thanks babe.” He kissed your furry cheek and ran off into the building. God you hope he was okay, you couldn’t stand to lose him “Hey lover boy!” you looked over at Quinn to see her fighting off a mob of soldiers “A little help would be great!” You gave her an apologetic smile and ran over to her. Firing both of your guns you mowed down the mob hoping Avocato would hurry up. “QUINN HELP!” Gary ran towards you, hands in the air as soldiers fired at him. You and Quinn looked at each other, giving a sigh you ran after him, god that guy, you were surprised he was even alive.

Shooting the last soldier you put your gun on you back thankful for it to be over “Guys! I got it!” Avocato jogged towards you all with a couple scratches but you weren’t complaining. You grinned and finished him the rest of the way bring him into the hug “You ok?” you purred, he smirked “What? doubting me now?” “N-No! I just-“ He just laughed and pecked your lips. Your cheeks heated up, god why does he have to do that? Why does he have to be so sexy and cute at the same time? You gave him a smile. As everyone caught up you noticed something, something or someone was moving behind Avocato. Before he could react a soldier popped up and shot at him, without hesitation you jumped in line of fire “Y/N NO!” the shot hit your shoulder, causing a deep wound. You fell to the ground hitting your head with a big THUD. Your vision began to blur, everything sounded muffled. You were so confused on what’s going on as colors ran around “H.U.E PICK US UP NOW! Y/N WAS SHOT!” Gary yelled into the sky has if H.U.E was there.

Avocato grabbed your hand “Come one Y/N, stay with me” Avocato gripped your hand, watching as blood poured out of your shoulder and head, the wound was almost down to the bone. Why did you do that? He wasn’t worth your life! Tears filling his golden eyes as you tried to keep your eyes open “Avo?” Avocato tighten his hand around yours “It’ll be okay Y/N, H.U.E is on his way” You gave a weak smiled “You get hurt?” Avocato laughed, tears falling down his furry cheeks “N-No I didn’t” you smiled “Good. Good”.

You laid there, gripping Avocato’s hand, feeling his soft pads. Is this how you die? A shoulder and a head wound? I guess it wasn’t so bad. You get to die around loved ones, holding your lover’s hand. You did admit you wish you did things, you wanted to get married maybe have a kid, actually lose your virginity. You would think you, a big strong Ventrexian would have already lost it but you wanted to find the right person, not just be used and be left on the side of the road. You thought you found the person, someone who loved you for you. And here he is now holding your hand begging for you to stay awake. “Gary, get Y/N to the med bay” “Avocato! Come on!” Avocato let go of your hand and picked you up holding you bridal style to his chest, his heart beat rapidly has he ran to the ship. As he got on the ship he ran to the med bay, whispering in your ear to stay awake. But you were so tired, you wanted to sleep “Hey Avo?” “Y-Yeah?” you snuggled your head into his chest, so warm “After can we just cuddle in bed?” He gave a sad smile “Yes, Of course yes” You smiled and closed your eyes and blacking out.

You stirred from your sleep, you were so cold. What were you laying on? You wanted to open your eyes but they just didn’t want to open, you always had struggles getting out of bed but Avocato would just pick you and bring you to the kitchen in just both of your pajama pants. You grunted and finally open your eyes only to be blinded by a bright light, ugh you regretted this already. You blinked a few times to adjust to the light, you looked away from the light and looked around your surroundings, you were in the med bay, you couldn’t remember why. Moving to get up you hissed has pain shot through your shoulder and your head, you laid back down and huffed. The table was uncomfortable and you didn’t want to stay here long, a soft snore broke your thoughts. Looking down you saw Avocato laid back on a chair sleeping, drool slightly covered his furry chin. You smiled and looked up at the ceiling “H.U.E?” You whispered “Yes Y/N?” “How long have I’ve been asleep?” The AI thought for a moment “My records says 6 hours” You stared at the ceiling in disbelief, 6 hours? God you must of worried everyone. Looking back Avocato you grabbed his hand, rubbing your thumb over his knuckles “Avocato?” He stirred but kept his eyes close, you kissed the palm of his hands “Come on sweetie wake up” Avocato groaned and looked at you “huh?” You smiled and brought his hand to your cheek “Hey sleepy head” Avocato’s eyes widen, he jumped up and grabbed your face “Your alive!” You laughed “Can’t get rid of me that easy” He didn’t say anything just brought you into a rough kiss, you gave a quiet gasp and how roughly his lips moved. You tried to respond but it was all to fast, he broke the kiss and placed his forehead on yours “You idiot” You looked up at him in confusion “what?” He growled “You’ve could of died!” You growled at him “So could of you!” He glared at you “Did you just growl at me?” You stuck out your rough tongue at him. He glared at the ceiling “H.U.E, can Y/N leave the med bay?” “Yes, but be careful of his shoulder, there is still some damage.” Avocato didn’t answer, he just pick you up and threw you over his shoulder “HEY!” You hit his back as he walked towards his room “Stop hitting me” You growled at him “Not till you put me down!” Avocato grabbed your tail and gave it a tug, you tried to hold back the moan as pleasure raced towards your groin “N-No fair!” He looked back at you and smirked.

His bedroom doors slid open and he walked over to his bed, he placed you on the bed and climbed on top of you straddling your waist, he smirked down at you has if he just won a prize. You stuck your tongue out at his smug face “I would stop that if I was you” He growled You smirked at him and kept your tongue out. Before you could bring your tongue back into your mouth Avocato leaned down and brought you into a kiss bringing your tongue into his mouth, You whimpered has he wrestled your tongue, this is a new experience for you. Avocato was usually too shy to even express his feelings. You were the first one to kiss him, you asked him out. You always were first.

Avocato broke the kiss, a string of saliva connected your lips. Your cheeks were bright red as you panted looking up to him. Avocato purred as he nuzzled your neck, he placed kisses down your neck, you giggled at the feeling of his nose on your neck. As he kissed your neck he wrapped his fingers around your belt loops and began to slightly tugged them down “W-Wait!” Avocato stopped his movements and looked up at you “Is something wrong? Am I moving too fast?” Avocato’s eyes held worry in them, his ears folded back as if he had done something wrong and was going to be punished, God this man was going to be the death of you. From just the look in his eye you saw that he cared, he wanted you to be happy, he didn’t care for himself.

“I-I’m a virgin” you whispered, He raised a brow, one ear flicked up trying to catch what you said. “Huh?” You whined you did not want to say that again “Damnit Avocato! I’m a virgin!” Avocato was taken back but how you raised your voice, he stared down at you, you couldn’t tell what he was thinking. He watched you squirm, avoiding his eyes. He loved the affect he put on you, “Please say something Avo” You whined and grabbed the sheets.

Your squirming caused both of you to rubbed your groins together, Avocato let out a low moan “Your making this very hard baby” you blushed at the petname, the way he lowered his voice made you harden. “P-Please Avo” You begged. You needed something! Anything! Avocato soften his gaze “Hey” He gripped your hands, intertwining your fingers “I would never hurt, I would never push you” You stared into his golden eyes that shined like the sun, they held love in them. Nobody ever treated you like this. You nodded “I want this” “Are you sure?” You nodded biting your lip. “I’ve been thinking about this for awhile” He grinned and grabbed your pants again “This okay?” You bit your knuckle and nodded. You watched as he kept his eyes on you as he pulled both your pants and boxers down. Your cock sprung up leaking pre-cum. Avocato grinned, he took his finger and swiped the fluid and brought it to his mouth. You flushed as he looked at you while sucking his finger.

Avocato leaned down to your dripping cock and swiped his rough tongue across the tip, the pain and pleasure caught you by surprise. You let a gasp as he popped the tip into his mouth, sucking on it like a sucker. You whimpered at the new feeling, it was almost was to much. “Avo please!” He grinned and pulled off with a loud ‘POP’ “Sorry, it’s just too easy to tease you” You puffed out your red cheeks. God you love and hate him at the same time.

He reached over to his nightstand and opened the drawer pulling out a bottle of lube “Since when do you have lube?” You questioned, he just shrugged “I have my reasons” he popped open the cap and pour a large amount on his fingers. He positioned them in front of your opening. You blushed trying to not close your legs. “This is gonna feel weird but I need you to relax ok?” You took a deep breath and nodded. He smiled and kissed you, hoping to ease your nerves. He rubbed his cold lubed finger around your tight entrance, when he thought you were ready he slipped his finger inside. You gasped at the intrusion “How you doing? Want me to stop?” You shook your head “N-No its kinda burns but I’m okay” He nodded and slowly added another finger, you groaned at the stretch. He waited for your approval to move. You looked him with lidded eyes and nodded. He stared at your face and he began to scissor you. You moaned at the new pleasure, his fingers began to move faster and twist has if trying to find something.

You gasped and arched your back has Avocato probed a certain area, he grinned “Found it~” He purred, he began to assault that spot “F-Found w-what?” He just kept fingering you “Avocato!” He grinned and pulled his fingers out. You laid there panting, Avocato pulled of his pants and boxers, He was very large. Not in length but in girth, you wonder how was he gonna fit that in you. “You ready?” You bit your lip and nodded, he opened the lube again and squeezed a large amount on his cock. He moaned has he stroke it rubbing the lubricant all over his length.

He positioned himself in front your stretched opening. “You ready?” “You ask me that one for time I’ll rip off your tail” You growled, he chuckled and kissed your cheek slowing pushing his cock in. You whimper and gripped the sheet, tearing into them. He was a lot bigger than his fingers, He placed kisses around your face to calm you down as he pushed all the way in. Once he was all the way he sat there on his knees “Take all the time you need” He panted. You nodded and breathed through your nose trying to relax. It felt so weird, you felt both pain and pleasure and you were confused by it. Without even trying you clenched around his cock, he gasped and gripped your waist digging his claws into you “Please baby your already so tight” You whispered a sorry, blushing at his words.

You rolled your hips trying to see if your ready, pleasure washed to your stomach causing a loud moan to leave your mouth. You asked Avocato to move and he listened to your requested. He set a slow pace as if you were glass. You whined and gripped his shoulders “Please Avo more, I’m not fragile” He glanced at your wounded shoulder and was hesitant to move. You growled, grabbing his chest for and brought him down to his face “If you don’t fuck me right now I will make KVN follow your ass around and sing songs” He chuckled and gave a hard thrust, you arched your back and pleasure. Avocato nipped your ear as he began to thrust at a faster pace. Moans left your mouth as you rolled head back, Avocato grabbed your legs and wrapped them around his waist, it gave him just the right angle to hit that perfect spot to make you scream. You howled as he abused it “Come on baby scream my name” He growled. You mewled at the feeling, you never felt so much pleasure in your life, he began to give slow hard thrust “I said scream my name” He commanded in your ear. You clawed at his arms “Avocato please!!” He felt yourself coming undone, your felt a warm feeling pool in your stomach. He growled and began to stroke your cock giving you double pleasure. You couldn’t take in anymore. “Avocato I cant-!” He groaned as he felt you tighten around him “I know baby. Come on cum. I know you want too” You whined at his words, he knew how to make you weak. With one more thrust you screamed as you saw white flash your eyes, you just came and all over your chest.

Avocato let go of your cock but kept thrusting, that’s right he hasn’t finished yet. He growled as he thrusts turned sloppy as he tried to get to his release. You cried at the overstimulation. It was to much and you came again. Avocato growled and with one last thrust he knotted himself to you and released inside you. He flopped on you panting both of you sticky mess. Avocato purred rubbing his face against yours. “So we’re stuck a bit huh?” Avocato gave a shy grin “Uh yeah sorry about that” You smiled and kissed him “It’s okay, at least now we can cuddle” Avocato smiled and moved so that you were spooning each other. You looked up to him “I love you” Avocato looked at you with glossy eyes, was he going to cry? “I love you too” He voiced cracked and he hid his face in your back, you laughed and intertwined your hands together. Avocato purred, you yawned and snuggled to the pillow to get some rest.

Gary glared at the hallway that led towards Avocato’s room. He and Quinn could hear you both out in the kitchen “So gross” Quinn shrugged “Y/N almost died, let them have their fun” Gary groaned and placed his face on the table “But they do they have to be so loud?” Quinn sipped her drink “Y/N’s a virgin he’s going to be loud” “Oh” …. “WAIT Y/N’S A VIRGIN?!” Quinn grinned “Not anymore”.


End file.
